


Warmth and Worries

by iwa_questionmark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward, Mutual Pining, Other, anxious yamaguchi, technically I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwa_questionmark/pseuds/iwa_questionmark
Summary: Yamaguchi regrets his decisions.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Warmth and Worries

| 

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
How did Tadashi end up like this?

This wasn't a good position to be in.

  
His obstinate instincts were screaming to get out of here. To be anywhere else.  
But it was pointless.

  
Nishinoya must've anticipated Yamaguchi's second thoughts and the following attempts to leave.  
No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get the door open. The worst part was the fact, that he could feel the top rail of a chair holding the doorknob up. He knew exactly which chair it was too. He had never seen a more suspicious, lone, oddly-sturdy looking chair by a storage closet. How did he not catch on?

Everything was making him more anxious by the moment.

But he couldn’t complain.  
He signed up for this.  
And Noya apparently had a 'no-takebacksies' rule. Sly bastard.

It wasn't all bad though. Actually, the closet was kind of cozy. Clean smelling and filled with various things that absorbed even the tiniest sound, making the room dense, yet quaint. He's been stuck in there for a while, so once his eyes got used to the pitch dark he could take in his surroundings fully. Out of season clothes hung neatly by the side, many fluffy winter coats. Many boxes for storage. A simple shelf, completely wooden, by his side. And he could swear he saw a small rolled up rug tucked away in the corner.

His only complaint - it was cold. Not that Yamaguchi could feel it. He never really had problems with temperature control, but every second of this anxious waiting made him more fidgety and heated. Why did he feel lightheaded? Was he hyperventilating?

He wasn't. In reality, Yamaguchi was surprised that his mild claustrophobia wasn't acting up with how small the room was. If he stretched his arms out he could reach the side walls, but thankfully the room was bigger in length. Though he admitted to himself that his arms wouldn't be considered short. He reckoned it would take two and a half of him perhaps to reach from the door to the back. It would've helped comfort him if the ceiling was a little higher too. It lowered to the left side of the closet and he could feel mildly comfortable only in the tallest spot.

Tiny, but bearable.  
Bearable, but only for a little while.

And a 'little while' ended 10 minutes ago.  
His patience was running thin.  
Did they forget him? Surely not..?  
 _If_ they did what should he do? How will he get out? Shout? Won't the air run out eventually? What if--

Wait.

His ears picked up some noise.  
All thoughts quieted, his system coming together to hear whatever bustling there was.

Footsteps..?

2 pairs.

He could identify Nishinoya's bouncy gait immediately, but there was someone else, almost as if reluctantly being lead.. oh god.

Oh, Yuu didn't forget.

Boy, was Yamaguchi regretting this.

He felt his chest constrict and eyebrows scrunch in the realisation that he was far too impulsive. Maybe drunk on the atmosphere of the get-together? Either way,

he knew he shouldn't have agreed to play 7 minutes in heaven.  
  


He tried to listen again

What was Noya saying? Some muscle behind his ear tensed. He could hear the rumble of the senpai's voice, but not identify the words.

The footsteps stopped a little away from him, waited a few seconds and then continued quieter and sneakier, while accompanied by Nishinoya's murmuring.

Did.. did Noya think Yamaguchi couldn't hear the footsteps before? Perhaps the host wasn't as sly as he had previously thought.

The hushed pitter-pattering of sock on carpet neared. Once they opened the door - that was his chance. To escape. To apologise to Nishinoya and whoever he brought along and not have to deal with this.

'Noya-'

Just as his hopes of freedom rose, they plummeted.

'-hey! Why is the - stop tugging! I'm walking! - why is the door blocked is someone already in there?'

That's you. Oh god that's you.  
Did Nishinoya do this on purpose? How could he have known of his feelings for you? Why were you whispering?? Why is his heart beating so hard???

Was it luck? Or horrible horrible misfortune? How could he possibly bear to stay in this space with you without fainting due to excessive blood flow to his cheeks? He felt his cheekbones growing toasty already.

He could still escape. No, he _had_ to escape, because there is no way he can avoid embarrassing himself in front of you for a whole 7 minutes.

He steadied himself and did his best to relax. Noya's giggling was making his face heat up even more and he didn't want to come out beet red. The implications!  
Maybe he can blame it on lack of air, yes! Alright. Alright. Alright! Go time.

Sursurrus behind the door.

**Get ready** **.**

The doorknob visibly loosens

**Get set.**

Horrid * _creak_ * of neglected door hinges

**G** ** _o._**

One foot forward, words of explanation practically out of his mouth already, he rushes.

Yet.

He meets his newest and worst enemy.

Horrid, blinding light.  
The pure sickly white of the LED bulb in the corridor.

His poor eyes.  
Irises the size of an owl's due to the eternity in the dark.  
He couldn’t help it.

He blinked.

  
And in that split second the light vanished and something soft tumbled into him, with quite the force too. He latches on to it and feels himself tumble onto the softish carpet, the catalyst flush against his chest.

'Seven minutes!' accompanied by a chair creek and steps away from the door.

Yamaguchi couldn't help but sigh.  
Of course.  
Now he's truly stuck.  
His focus drifted back to the fact he was on the floor.  
Something still in his arms. Soft. Warm... Breathing? oh no. They took a deep breath, oh no, are they going to shou--

'Nishinoya what the hell?!'

It was too late.

Every spot where Yamaguchi's body connected to yours flushed and started feeling delightfully tingly. And since you kind of took him down with you, those warm tingly spots were abundant.  
His heart rate picked up immediately. He couldn’t decide whether to hug you tighter, so you couldn't see his face or to push you off.  
What would you say, when you realised you were in here with _him_?  
His limbs began feeling feathery.

You lifted your head off of his chest.  
This is it, he thought.

Would you scream? Push him? Try to break the door down? Laugh??... that would be the worst one.

He could feel his face burning. He didn't even want to imagine how he looked. Even he would probably laugh at himself.

Your eyes connected. His still hurt a little since the attack of the LED, but he could see fine and this was honestly his last concern.  
The contact extended. But why did your gaze look so unfocused? Where are you looking?? What were you..?

'Noya, it's so dark!!'

What? He could see you just fine. Why would you have any prob... lem..... oh no.  
This was even worse. He wanted to push his face into an icy winter river just to offset the cursed heat. Your pupils would slowly expand, vision adjusting and midway through you'd realise you were in here with _him_.  
He couldn’t think of a single way for the situation to get any worse.

Lady Luck is cruel indeed.

You seemed to try to move, not sensing a human underneath you, due to the fact that he was practically experiencing rigor mortis. Though as your hands grasped around for balance and caught onto his shoulders, you seemed to realise the position you two were in.

All the drunk warmth Tadashi felt evaporated instantly as you rushed to get off of him.

'I'm so sorry! He pushed me in!'

He watched you plant yourself underneath a rack, in between some clothing, almost like to give him as much space as possible.  
He felt thankful. Though he fully believed he should be the one apologising.

He was about to do so, actually, when a thought crossed his mind--  
You'd recognise his voice! And then you'd know it's him and then you'd get offended and go beat up Nishinoya for putting you in such a situation and then you'd come back and beat him up and--

His frantic mind made it impossible to see, that those anxious thoughts were completely unrealistic.  
And nothing like you at all. When had you ever done anything like that??

Nor logic nor reason were on his mind's whitelist today. Yet, he couldn't see it.  
So he did the only thing he could think of.  
Smush himself against the little shelf and keep quiet.

With you two as far from eachother as possible, Yamaguchi could think again. Returning to the problem at hand - your eyes.

Well, he didn't have anything against your eyes, he found the colour lovely. Perhaps you in general were lovely.

But he couldn’t let you see him.  
Couldn't let you know it's him.  
Couldn't show himself so maudlin, only because of you.

Should he try the door again?

A deep breath, and he could instantly feel the different atmosphere in the closet. There was the unmistakable sensation of company. Special company.

He kept his eyes on you the entire time. Not drifting for a second, since by now he didn't even need to see his steps. He felt he was close acquaintances with the room.

He carefully rose from his knees, seeing you, still startled and trying to point your head in a direction to hear his footsteps better. He tried to be stealthier.

It took him three steps.  
You noticed.

His hand reached out for the door knob, heart skipping every other beat. Why did it feel like the walk was into a freezer? Why did his skin break out in goosebumps as he neared it?  
Just as his hand was about to connect--

'Mister... are you.. ? Ah... Sorry you ended up in here with me... '

Cold.

  
_Cold._

  
The _cold_ metal doorknob and his **cold** freezing heart.

His resolve. In pieces in the same spot on the floor, where he prayed for freedom just a few minutes before. It was within reach.

No problems. Just leave. Save your mental health. Save yourself from the confrontation. Why are you staying still. Go. Move. You'll just disappoint them. I bet they'd rather have noone that _you_. The fact you're even hesitating proves you're weak. Selfish. Move move move mo _ve move move_ \--

'It's alright.  
You can go. I understand.'

He couldn’t.

The nagging voice in his head shut once he heard your tone.  
He thought he was a fool for your eyes, yet your voice left him powerless.

It sounded almost as if... you thought he wanted to leave because he found you unsatisfactory.

His feet moved on their own. Warmer.

There's no way he could leave you like this. Alone. Thinking you weren't good enough for someone.

Yamaguchi always found, that if someone elses vulnerabilities were involved, all his anxiety disappeared. No degrading manipulative voices plagued his mind. He felt calm. Mature. Almost maternal.

He crouched down in front of you, making sure you noticed him backing away from the door. Warm.  
He watched your eyelids flutter, eyes trying to focus on the silhouette in front. But this time the answer came to his mind easily.

He lowered his voice as much as he could, trying his best to be as unrecognisable as he could. He even tried putting on a little accent just to add onto the effect.

'Don't look.'

Now, his plan wasn't fool proof. He knew. But, stunningly, it worked. After a second of consideration your face relaxed and your eyes closed.  
He could feel his tense muscles relax instantly. Safe. Now he just had to wait out however many minutes were left and laugh about it afterwards. All was good.

However,  
his plan was very flawed.  
Why?

He's not a particularly good voice actor.

After the first word.  
You knew immediately.  
Yamaguchi.  
That made this all better.

The only reason why his gambit worked was _because_ it was Yamaguchi.  
Would a person leave themselves in this cold so vulnerable for just anyone? No.  
But you had come to trust Tadashi. He was always very kind to you. You hoped he couldn’t notice your blush everytime you two spoke. But you knew there was no chance he liked you back.  
You could trust he wouldn't do anything strange. But knowing it was him, perhaps it's a pity nothing would happen. Maybe... it'd be nice to have something between the two of you.  
But wait.

If he stayed... wouldn't that mean that he wanted to? Yamaguchi wanted to stay in this cramped closet with you? Did he even know it was you?? Surely he did. Meaning... either he pitied you to not leave you alone... or....

Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.  
You extended your hand towards where you felt he was. Ever since you closed your eyes all other senses were on their toes to help you orient.

But... warm? Everything toward him felt warm. And in this chilly closet warmth was very attractive... or was it him that was so enticing? You weren't even touching anything. Almost as if he was radiating cozy air. Despite your beating heart, you had to hold yourself back from grasping for him for comfort. How was he so welcoming and warm?

If you asked him, he would know.  
The fire that started up on his cheekbones spread, almost as if every cell was drenched in some flammable liquid. He could feel it in the tips of his ears, which was nothing new, but every second spent so close to you ignited sparks.

It felt like he was burning inside out.  
Melting cells, releasing purest feelings.

It spread. His collarbones now hot and uncomfortable. Then shoulders, then his chest, already bothered by the rapid heartbeat. He felt boiling. Yet his hands were still ice cold. He could barely feel them anyway.

Was he feverish?  
He might have been, when he remembers it, because he did something he couldn’t rationalise even many weeks after.

Your hand was right there.

He let it connect with his own.

Fingers intertwining.

You froze, eyelids twitched with the urge to open, but not allowing yourself the privilege. You didn't expect this. If only Yamaguchi could focus on anything else but his own heartbeat.. he'd see how red you were for him. But...his hands were so cold.

So cold.

You had to do something.. your hazy mind came up with only one solution at the time.

'You're freezing.. please, let me hug you'

Yamaguchi could agree on your assessment.  
Once he heard your words his blood ran cold.  
He couldn’t this wasn't right! No matter how much he wanted to, his heart couldn't take being so close to someone he loved so dearly. He couldn't but--

what would you think..

A person would think they're rejected.. even when they're trying to be kind.. he couldn’t explain himself to you,  
 _you'd know it was him_.

But he couldn’t leave you hanging either!

End of the line, you have extended your arms. He felt drunk.

Fair enough. Hopefully you'd forgive him, and not be too disappointed it was him.

One breath in.

He closed his eyes and slowly fell into your arms, resting his chin on your shoulder.  
Your arms wound up behind him.

...soft........

That words echoed in both of your minds. But... Tadashi felt bothered.  
He wasn't the cold one.. you were freezing. Maternal instincts kicked in and he wrapped his arms around your shoulders.  
You cuddled deeper into the crook of his neck, secretly taking in his crisp scent.

...Warm...

You stayed like this. Yamaguchi could hear his pulse the whole time, but he dedicated all his energy to warm you up.

But... were you squirming? No... giggling..  
The rumbling of your body against his rocked the butterflies in his stomach awake... oh, how warm he was feeling. The unbearable heat had simmered down, into this comfy comfy warmth. He didn't even bother thinking what you could be laughing at.

He felt your chin bob against his collarbone, once your giggles calmed down.

'Ah.. I think I was colder than you.. thanks, Yamaguchi'

Ah. That's sweet, he was about to pet your hair, when...

the fog in his mind cleared, a realisation breaking through..

Thanks, Yamaguchi

  
Thanks, _Yamaguchi_

  
**Yamaguchi**

It echoed in his mind. Yamaguchi. And his mind could agree on only one response-

'whAT?'

The closed door swung open.

  
  
You hugged him closer.

You would do so plenty of times in the near future, once Nishinoya and other peaking eyes gave you privacy

and Yamaguchi settled his thoughts enough to gently ask you out for lunch.

'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


|  |   
---|---  
  
|   
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. This has been in the works for around a month and the longer it goes the worse I feel about it. Hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
